Foxheart
by KirklandHummelBonnefoyAnderson
Summary: Kurt is a kitsune, or fox spirit. He is also a transgender boy. This is a story about him discovering more about himself and his species. Crap summary, better story(?) Tw for slight slut-shaming (not too bad, cause I hate it). Klaine later on. Kitsune!Kurt or fox!kurt. Rated MA for explicit smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Prepare for smut. Like, _right now_. If you don't like it, then I'm sorry, but _bye._**

"F-fuck - Kurt, I - I'm gonna come."

"Shh! Be - _ah_ \- be quiet, someone will hear you!"

Seventeen years old, and Kurt was a tiny bit addicted to sex. And by 'a tiny bit'... Well, you get the point.

He'd lost his virginity a year ago, to an eighteen year old - well, now he was nineteen and in college - named Devon. Needless to say, Kurt couldn't stop after that. It just felt too good.

Today he'd weasled his way into somebody's house party when he bumped into his next shag. His name was Finn. He was Kurt's age, on the school football team, really tall and really, really cute. They'd snuck off to the nearest bathroom, and Kurt was currently being fucked against the sink, doing his best to keep the louder moans from escaping.

"O-oh, fuck, I'm coming-" Finn gasped out, slamming into Kurt one more time before filling the condom that had been hastily slipped onto his dick by Kurt. Kurt came soon after, his eyes fluttering shut as his lips parted in a silent moan.

After Finn had tied up the condom and cleaned himself up (which Kurt took the liberty of doing most of with his mouth), Kurt spoke.

"You know, for a straight guy, you really seem to be into dudes."

Maybe it wasn't the best situation to be questioning Finn's sexuality, because the look Kurt received was one of genuine offence. _Ugh_.

"What? No, I'm not into dudes," he retorted, quite feebly, in Kurt's opinion. "I like _chicks_."

Kurt snorted, pulling on his briefs. "Well, Hudson, I hate to burst your bubble," he replied, checking his hair in the mirror. Still reasonably decent. "But from where I'm standing, it doesn't exactly look like it."

Finn's frown didn't waver in the least. "But... You have a vagina," he said. Kurt stiffened, and Finn must've not noticed because he only continued, and only made Kurt's newlyfound attitude that much worse. "Aren't you technically a girl?"

"No." Kurt's voice was low, almost a growl, and he could see Finn's flinch in the mirror when he bared his teeth. "I'm a boy. And I think you should leave."

"But-"

" _Now_."

Finn didn't hesitate to scramble out of the door, completely unbeknownst to his open zipper. Kurt took pride in not telling him about it.

On the way home, Kurt's cell phone started to buzz. He glanced at the screen, rolling his eyes in exasperation when he saw who was calling.

"Blaine, what is it?"

"Kurt. I need you to come home."

Oh no. He sounded angry. And Blaine never got angry. Never. Kurt had known Blaine since he was a baby, and he was the most loving, accepting human being on the planet, whether the issue was with Kurt's genitalia or his fox attributes. This was serious.

Kurt gulped. "Blaine-"

" _Now_."

Kurt told him that he was on his way before hanging up, his previous frustration now replaced by a wave of anxiety as he hurried home.

Blaine had been Kurt's roommate/guardian/best friend for as long as he could remember. He'd taken Kurt in when he was just a kid, his birth family having abandoned him with the thought that he was too small to survive. He'd been terrified and alone, a homeless baby living behind a dumpster, but Blaine had rescued him from that. He'd accepted him for everything that he was, stood by him through everything. He was Kurt's Person.

And he had never sounded so angry.

Kurt entered the apartment as quietly as he could manage, letting his bag drop to the floor. "Blaine?"

"In here."

Oh god, that tone. Kurt didn't like it, not one bit. He carefully made his way into the sitting room, like any step could make his world come falling down around him.

Blaine was there, sitting with Kurt's laptop open in front of him.

 _Oh_ , Kurt thought. _That._

It really was no surprise why Blaine was angry, knowing what was on that laptop.

"Get over here," Blaine ordered, and Kurt obliged. Normally he might of been intrigued and a little turned on by his forwardness, but right now he was just scared. His knees were wobbling as he walked, both from fear and the recent orgasm, and he hoped Blaine wasn't about to find the connection between the two.

Blaine turned the laptop to face Kurt. "Care to explain?"

On the screen was a messaging app that Kurt had downloaded a few months back, and the thing that stood out the most in this particular conversation was the dick. Literally, a dick. A photograph sent by one of Kurt's 'partners'. It wasn't just any old dick, either. It was sent from a German werewolf named Mikael - yes, an actual werewolf, and the proof was in the penis. The knot swelled at the base of the erection was more than enough evidence of his species, and Kurt found it to be almost overwhelmingly hot. Not now, however; this was more of a nightmare.

"Blaine, please, just hear me out-"

"What the hell are you doing, Kurt?" Blaine demanded, closing the laptop with a snap and tossing it onto the couch. He stood, at least a foot taller than Kurt, with his arms over his chest.

"I-"

"Throwing yourself around? Giving away your body like some kind of, some kind of..."

"Blaine, _please_."

"Some kind of _slut_?!"

Oh.

Kurt actually flinched at the word, his ears flattened against his head and his tail tucked between his legs. He'd been called a lot of things, but never that. It made him feel dirty, filthy, like the things he was doing were the worst possible things a person could do. He knew they weren't, he was just doing what he enjoyed. He was being safe. He wasn't fooling around with any strangers. But it still hurt.

Blaine saw Kurt's reaction, and immediately regretted it. "Kurt, no, I didn't mean that-"

"No," Kurt interrupted him, his eyes welling up with tears. "No, that's a lie, you meant that." His voice was trembling and cracking, like he would burst into tears at any moment. "You think I'm a, a..."

"Kurt, _no_ , that was stupid of me," Blaine pleaded, but Kurt had already run around him, snatching up his laptop and heading straight for his room.

"Lets at least talk about it!"

"Fuck you!" was the last he heard from Kurt before the bedroom door slammed shut behind him.

 **I'm actually really frustrated that I couldn't post this on Wattpad, because apparently it was 'too mature' or whatever. I've written smut before on there! And this wasn't even that smutty! Hopefully they let me post it here. If they do, then you guys let me know if you think it's too innapropriate. Be honest. If it doesn't then, well, I doubt there'd be much to say, would there?**

 **Aaaanyways, I hope you guys have enjoyed the story so far. If you have any questions then don't be afraid to ask, I will gladly answer them (as long as they don't spoil anything too much). Please comment and favorite and/or follow. I would greatly appreciate it!**


	2. Chapter 2

"He got mad at you over that?"

"Right? He's over-reacting, I swear."

Kurt was in the kitchen of his and Blaine's apartment, alone save for the young man in the computer screen. His laptop was resting on the kitchen island, and on it the face and upper torso of Mikael. He was handsome, with a strong jawline and dusty blonde hair, tan, canid ears growing out of it, and his English was only slightly accented. He was dressed in a dark blue tank top that hugged his chiseled torso, and he sat with his head propped up on his hand while he listened to Kurt talk.

Kurt himself was dressed in just his bathrobe, which didn't exactly cover up much, but it wasn't anything that Mikael hadn't seen before. He was moving around the kitchen, his fluffy ginger tail swishing back and forth as he gathered ingredients together. Mikael's gaze followed his every move, his tongue occassionally peeking out to run over his lips.

"I think it was uncalled for," Mikael said. Kurt bent over to pick up something he'd dropped, and the Wolf let his eyes wander, wriggling a hand into his boxers. It couldn't hurt anyone to just touch. "You should be allowed to do what - and who - ever you want."

Kurt stood back up, stretching. The bathrobe dipped slightly in the back because of how big it was - Mikael had suspicions that it wasn't even his - exposing the backs of his slender shoulders. The Wolf wrapped a hand around his dick, giving it a tug and letting out a shaky breath. Kurt's ginger ears twitched at the noise. Shit.

"You're only saying that because you think I'm hot," he said, turning around and resting his elbow on the counter, his head on top of his fist.

Mikael's face flushed red. "Who says?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, shifting a bit so the bathrobe slid down his arms, exposing his shoulders. "You, several times." Smooth, rosy shoulders. "And also the hand that's currently in your pants."

Mikael swore under his breath, and grumbled an apology. Kurt tutted softly.

"Since when was your dick ever something to apologize for?" he asked, lifting the laptop and heading towards his bedroom, all thoughts of supper abandoned. Mikael looked at him with wide eyes.

"Now?"

"Why not? You're already hard."

"Not all the way."

"Yeah, well I can fix that."

You most certainly can, Mikael thought, giving his dick another tug. He was half-hard already. They were an ocean away, but Mikael wasn't about to doubt Kurt's abilities.

Kurt let the door close behind them, and slipped out of his robe.

Blaine came home soaked to the skin, having been caught in the onslaught of rain falling relentlessly over Manhattan. He peeled off his jacket, hanging it to dry, and was about to go to his room to take care of the rest of his clothes when he heard it.

"Ah, ah, ah~"

Moans. Somebody was moaning. And the dread collecting in Blaine's stomach was proof that he knew who.

He should've just gone straight to his bedroom and stayed there until the moans stopped. He should've ignored them, acted like they never happened, told himself that whatever Kurt was doing was his business.

He tried, he really did. Tried to sneak past without being noticed. But Kurt's door was still open, and Blaine saw.

Kurt was laid out on his bed, naked from the waist down, his fluffy tail writhing over the bed and his long legs spread as far apart as they could go. There was a laptop in front of him, and Blaine couldn't see the screen but he assumed it was whatever boy Kurt had taken an interest in, judging by the situation at hand.

Kurt also had something inside of him - something long and thick and bright pink. Oh god, Blaine thought, biting his lip, his hand going straight to the center of his soaked-through jeans. Is he using a toy?

Kurt was working his toy in and out of his pussy, his lips parted in soft little moans - the "ah, ah, ah"s from earlier - and his other hand working circles over his clit. His head was tilted back so he couldn't see Blaine looking in from the doorway, but his beautiful, pale neck was exposed and Blaine itched to lunge forward and kiss it. To tear off the rest of Kurt's robe. To run his hands down those pretty little thighs, pull out the plastic pink cock and replace it with his own-

He stepped back from the doorway, running for his room.

This was dirty. Wrong. He was spying on Kurt. Getting all worked up over a boy he'd practically raised and who was at least five years younger than he was.

That hadn't stopped Blaine, however, from locking his bedroom door behind him and pulling out his now-hard cock.

It hadn't stopped him from running long, gentle strokes down the length of it, his eyes closed and his head resting against the door. Hadn't stopped soft, hushed moans from leaving his lips - "Kurt, oh, oh, Kurt..." - or the orgasm from rushing over him as he came.

He cleaned himself off, trying to keep the reality of what he'd done from coming into thought. It was inevitable, though, and he soon had to face the realization.

He had just jerked off to Kurt.

Once Kurt was finished with his 'call' and had said goodnight to Mikael (he always became really sleepy after an orgasm, and was looking forward to a nice, long nap), Kurt dressed and made his way to the kitchen. Or, at least, tried to. He slipped and fell almost immediately after leaving his room, letting out a squeak of pain.

A door opened down the hall, and Blaine came hurrying out of his room, concern furrowing his eyebrows.

"Kurt! Oh my god, are you okay?"

Kurt scrambled to his feet, ignoring the throbbing at the back of his head. He looked away from Blaine, focusing on anything that wasn't him. "I-I'm fine," he said, tugging up his bathrobe where it had slipped down past his shoulder. "I - I think the floor's just wet."

He could sense the sudden change in Blaine's mood, and glanced up to see that the man had gone red to the tips of his ears. Kurt raised a curious eyebrow.

"What's the matter? You're all… red."

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine," Blaine said quickly, turning his attention back to Kurt. "Its just kind of hot in here."

"Isn't the air conditioner on-?"

"That's besides the point!" Blaine cut him off, taking him by the shoulders and steering him into the kitchen. "You and I, Kurt, have got something to talk about."

Kurt gulped. He knew what was coming. The talk. He really didn't want to - there was still wetness between his thighs that needed to be cleaned off, he'd only left to get a glass of juice. But Blaine wouldn't budge.

"Talk? About what?" Kurt asked, acting as oblivious as possible while he propped himself up on the kitchen counter. He crossed his legs, folding his hands in his lap, doing his best to conceal himself. Kurt really hoped that Blaine hadn't known what he was just doing - he could be quite loud, but it wasn't as though he'd known Blaine would be home so early!

Blaine bit his lip, standing across from Kurt, his arms crossed over his chest. His sleeves were rolled up to the elbows, and Kurt took a moment to appreciate his arms. Not that Kurt had a thing for Blaine - at least, he didn't think so. Still, as far as Kurt was concerned, Blaine was off-limits and uninterested. It wasn't worth the heartache.

"About the other day," Blaine explained, and Kurt's stomach filled with dread. Blaine must've seen the look on his face, because he quickly added, "kurt, I'm not mad or anything. I just… I overreacted."

Kurt looked up, ears twitching in surprise. "Really..?"

Blaine slowly nodded. "Really," he replied. He sighed. "I just… I want to make sure that you're safe. I don't want you getting hurt, or thinking that sex is the only thing you're good for."

Kurt nodded quickly. "Blaine, I know all that." He reached out, making a grabbing motion with his hands, and Blaine moved closer. Kurt patted his cheeks. "I am safe. I use protection every time."

Blaine sighed softly, leaning forward and resting his chin on top of Kurt's head. Kurt's face was suddenly buried in Blaine's bare neck, still damp from the rain outside, and he felt the strong arms he'd been admiring earlier slide around his waist. It was platonic, almost brotherly, and Kurt melted into the touch.

"Just… be careful, okay?" Blaine mumbled, face buried in Kurt's hair. Kurt nodded.

"I will," he replied, nuzzling Blaine's neck. His nose must've been cold, because moments later goosebumps appeared over Blaine's skin.

Moments passed and Blaine pulled away, brushing off his shirt.

"Okay," he said, resting his firm hands on his hips. "How about we watch a movie?"

Kurt's ears went straight up. "The Corpse Bride?"

A smile broke across Blaine's face. "Sure," he replied, walking into the living room. "But get dressed first, little one."

Kurt caught himself blushing. He hopped down onto the floor, turning to watch Blaine go. He bit his lip and, for a moment, let his eyes wander.

He broke out of the butt-induced trance, and hurried off to his room.


End file.
